Hunters Are a Girl's Best Friend
by Sammielee817
Summary: When Sam and Dean go on a hunt, the meet another strange female hunter, Venia. But something is just not right with her, a very big not right. What hell will they find when they try to dig a little deeper? Edited by: PADAWANLEARNER123, who did the best goddamn job ever. Story Arc 1, Part 2 chapters to come. BONG REWRITTEN!
1. Prologue

A beautiful young woman with short dark hair rushes down the street as she constantly glances over her shoulder. Rounding the corner, she skids to a halt. A shadowy dead end looms in front of her, offering no safety from her attacker.

She turns to start down the street again, but the silhouette of a tall, hooded man blocks her exit. He stalks purposefully toward her; she staggers back unsteadily to avoid his grasp.

She attempts to run around him; however, her well-masked fear causes her to stumble and fall at his feet. She turns to face the man, trying to struggle upright. He pins her to the ground, rendering her immobile. Light from a nearby sign highlights a long scar that runs down the left side of his face from his temple to his chin. The girl finally recognizes her assailant, the shock of this sudden knowledge leaving her speechless.

"Well, well, well…," chuckles the man, clutching his dark trench coat close to his chest. "Look what I've found. . ."

The girl desperately wants to retort, and she would if his foot wasn't crushing the air from her lungs.

Smirking, the man taunts her. "What? No sarcastic comment? No comeback? That'd be a first for you, wouldn't it?"

When it becomes apparent that he will get no answer, he steps back. The girl's eyes widen as she realizes what is about to happen.

"Fine, then," he says.

The man throws open his trench coat, resulting in a cacophonous buzz that nearly drowns out her terrified scream.


	2. Purple

Sam and Dean walk solemnly back to the Impala, recently restored after a battle with a clawed demon from the previous week.

This is the third time Sam and Dean have been unable to find Culex. Dean likes to call him, "Mosquito-Man". There doesn't seem to be rhyme or rhythm to his killings. No demonic patterns- completely untraceable.

"You sure this is a demon?" Dean asks, "Maybe it's just a serial killer."

"No, it's definitely a demon," Sam responds.

"Just wish we could've found the thing," Dean says, as he kicks a can on the ground.

"Yeah, me too," Sam says. The brothers' heads snap up as they hear a woman's ear-piercing shriek.

Rushing down the street, Sam and Dean peer around the wall into an alley. There, they see a girl with shoulder-length black hair lying unconscious on the ground. A tall, hooded figure towers over her. He opens up his long trench coat and thousands of mosquitos come out in a swarm- it's Culex.

Sam and Dean jump out from behind the wall. Dean points his gun, loaded with silver bullets, at Mosquito-Man. He turns around quickly, reveals a scar easily visible in the streetlight, and glares menacingly at Sam and Dean. Dean aims then fires the silver bullet at Mosquito-Man. As it speeds toward him, he melts into the ground and disappears—his mosquitos gone with him.

Dean kicks the ground and curses, "Son of a b****!" He got away. Again!

Sam rushes over to the girl's side. Her chest is moving up and down slowly.

"She's still alive," Sam says, some relief evident in his voice.

"We need to get her to a hospital," Dean says, his fingers dialing 911. "Now."

The ambulance comes within ten minutes, and Sam and Dean follow. As they get there, and the girl is rushed through the Emergency Room, Sam and Dean are bombarded with questions from the police.

"That's all?" The police officer, Chief Patterson, asks Dean.

"For the third time," Dean says through gritted teeth, "the girl was on the ground, some guy was standing over her. And when the guy saw us there, he ran."

Chief Patterson gives Dean an unbelieving look, then walks towards the other officers. Dean stalks over to his brother's side. "Nosy, annoying cops," he mutters.

"What next?" Sam asks, "Ask the girl questions, see what she knows?"

"As always," Dean says, nodding. "Let's go find her."

The boys find the still-unconscious girl lying in a hospital bed. She is the only one in the room, which is good.

"So, what do we do," Sam asks, "wait until she's awake?"

Dean plops down in a chair next to the hospital bed and leans his chin on his palm. "Guess so,"

"So," Sam says, looking over the girl, "Why do you think Culex was attacking her?"

"I don't know." Dean says, also staring at the mysterious girl. "But I do want to know why he would give her up without a fight."

"Maybe he thinks he'll get her later?" Sam asks, Dean thinks for a moment.

"Or maybe she works for him." Dean says, his eyebrows furrowing in thought.

"What do you mean?" Sam asks, looking at Dean.

"I mean, maybe it's a betrayal deal, you know?"

The girl starts to rustle in her bed slightly. Dean sprints out of his seat and he and Sam sprint towards the girl's bedside.

"You really think she's a demon?" Sam asks, checking over the girl, "She looks so... normal."

Dean scoffs, "Anything can look normal, Sammy."

"Possessed, then?" Sam asks, still not quite sure that she's a demon.

"Maybe. We'd have to check for signs, though." Dean says, leaning in close to the girl and sprinkling some holy water from a flask on her forehead-no reaction. Dean stands back up straight. Sam looks at the girls hand, no markings or embedded symbols. He picks up her hand gingerly to make sure.

That's when her bright purple eyes snap open.


	3. Who

Sam and Dean go flying through the air and bang against the opposite wall. Sam lies on the floor, knocked unconscious, while Dean, who is slightly dazed, watches the girl for a moment with wide eyes.

She's clutching her chest and breathing heavily, her heart pounding.

Bu-bum dum-da, bu-bum dum-da, bu-bum dum-da...

Dean rushes his way towards Sam, patting his cheek as he attempts to wake him. "Sammy? Come on, Sam, wake up!"

The girl drops her hand from her chest and gets up from the hospital bed, watching Dean and Sam perplexedly. Her eyebrows furrow as she frowns.

She walks towards Sam and Dean, who, through the corner of his eyes, sees her coming. He stands up to defend his brother from the potential threat. The girl steps back for a second, attempting to go around Dean. He grabs her arm and, as she tries to continue towards Sam, holds her back tighter.

"Let me go!" She yells, scrambling to get away, "Let me help him!"

Dean is momentarily confused and, in that brief moment, the girl disappears, in a dark puff of smoke, from Dean's arms and reappears next to Sam.

Dean's head snaps in her direction, "Hey!" He goes over to her and pins her arms behind her back.

"Please," she begs, "I don't care who or what you are, just let me help him."

"What do you mean?" Dean asks, his voice harsh with disbelief and mistrust. He's must be going insane, no demon can do that. His insides ride with confusion.

"I want to wake him, alright?" the girl snaps.

"No way in hell." Dean says warily, "And this is a no-smoking zone so don't even try that again."

The girl sighs. "Why did you have to make me do this?" She sounds genuinely exasperated, as though she is speaking to a petulant child.

"You're not…" Dean's body is thrown towards the tiled ground. He tries to get up, struggling with all of his might, but finds he's stuck- supernaturally glued to the floor.

The girl looks sadly at Dean, as if regretting what she'd done, then turns back to Sam.

"If you hurt him, I swear to god I'll snap your demonic neck!" Dean threatens.

The girl stops to give Dean a look. "I'm not a demon." She continues towards Sam, kneels next to him, and places a white glowing hand onto Sam's head. Then, she makes small circular motions an inch or two above his face.

To Dean's horror, Sam begins to glow as well. He struggles relentlessly once more to release himself from the invisible force pinning him down.

Sam wakes with a gasp, the glow slowly fading from his face and body, as Dean sighs in relief and lays his head against the tiled ground. Then, Dean is released from the invisible force's grip and he scrambles to Sam's side.

"Sammy?" He asks, putting his hands on either side of Sam's face, "Are you okay?"

Sam pants for a minute, and says "Yeah... yeah, I'm fine... what happened?"

Dean turns towards the girl, expecting a response; however, she just shuffles back in forth in her flimsy hospital gown.

Dean, who realizes he's not receiving any answers, helps Sam up off the ground and sits him down in the chair next to the girl's bed.

"Whaddya think, Sammy? Take her to Bobby, see what he knows?" Sam nods, obviously a bit shaken from his recent experience.

The girl's head snaps up-she looks nervous. "Who's Bobby?"

Sam and Dean glance at each other, and then Sam walks towards the girl. She steps back, obviously nervous, so Sam stops in his tracks.

"We're not going to hurt you, okay?" Sam says, holding his hands up. Dean finds the whole situation ridiculous. If anyone were a threat, it would be this mysterious creature.

"You'd think," says the girl, with the slightest trace of a sly smirk on her face. Dean's mouth drops slightly.

"What the hell are you?" Dean asks, as the girl shakes her head.

"Not a what, a who." she says. Dean rolls his eyes.

"Who, then?" he asks impatiently.

Although she smirks, she finally realizes that they won't hurt her, as long as she doesn't hurt them.

"Venia, Venia Dormitorian.


	4. Couch

Sam and Dean sneak Venia out of the hospital. Afterwards, they call Bobby, who, sounding quite exasperated, agreed to take a look at the girl. The atmosphere inside the Impala is tense; however, Venia-all traces of nerves vanished- serenely watches the stores and streetlights fly past out the window. Dean and Sam find this odd, why would a demon be fascinated with scenery?

"I'm NOT a demon," she corrects again, refusing to tear her eyes from the window.

They arrive at Bobby's a half hour later. Venia, Dean, and Sam walk in and are immediately greeted by Bobby.

"Hi, boys," Bobby says, eyeing the third party member suspiciously. "What can I do you for?"

"Remember what we talked about on the phone?" Sam says leadingly.

Bobby looks over Sam and Dean's shoulders, "Well? Where is this demon? "

"For the third time, I am not a demon!" someone calls from the other room. Sam and Dean sprint into the living room while Bobby mumbles about them being "idjits."

As they enter the living room, they find Venia stretched out on the couch with one arm dangling off the side, her head slightly turning to face them, "Most. Comfortable. Couch. Ever."

Sam, Dean, and Bobby exchange a questioning glance. They turn back to Venia, who has noticed Bobby for the first time.

She stands and sticks her hand out in front of her. "You must be Bobby. Very nice to meet you, assuming you don't want to kill me. I'm Venia."

Bobby blinks, surprised. "Good to meet you too…?"

"So, uh, why'd you bring me here again?" Venia asks Dean and Sam with an apprehensive edge.

"Just to ask questions," Sam says pacifyingly.

Venia sighs with relief, but then her breathing hitches up.

"C-Castiel?" she asks, looking beyond Dean with shock and horror.

Dean spins around, and sees Castiel standing directly behind him.

"Damn it, Cas!" Dean shrieks, clutching his chest. "How many times have I told you not to do that?"

"Several," Castiel answers flatly. He surveys the room, his eyes landing on Venia; he tilts his head to the side slightly and stares. "Why have you brought that one here?"

"Huh?" Sam asks, looking at Venia then back to Castiel, "You know each other?"

"She—"Castiel is cut off by Venia.

"—she'd like to talk to Castiel elsewhere." Venia finishes, and then rushes out of the room, pulling Castiel along by the arm of his trench coat.

As the door slams closed, Sam and Dean rush towards the window. They both try to make out the words Venia and Castiel say. Venia seems to be pleading, while Castiel just stares at her. Venia turns around and sees them watching. Sam and Dean try to back away but not before she waves an arm at the window curtain so it closes.

When the pair returns, Castiel refuses to speak about the conversation, much to the Winchesters' disappointment.

"Sorry," Venia apologizes with genuine sincerity, "but a secret's a secret."

Castiel leaves, and they drag Venia into a dark room with a single stool in the middle. They sit her down on the stool and she grips the edge tightly.

"I promise we won't hurt you," Sam tries to assure her, but her grip doesn't lighten. "Okay, uh…where do we start?"

Sam looks sheepishly at Dean then back to Venia. She raises an eyebrow, "Do you want to start with what I can do?"

"Yes… right… okay…" Sam, Dean and Bobby mumble together. They've never done a friendly interrogation before, most of theirs consist of threats and holy water splashes.

Dean clears his throat, "Okay, then, go ahead."

"Well, as I'm sure you've figured out, I can read minds. But not all minds… I've got to get to know said mind, to know the person, before it becomes perfectly clear. For instance, with you guys, your thoughts are still clouded to me. Like a car's wind shield in the rain…" She trails off for a moment then continues, "I can also move things telekinetically through my mind, change my appearance to whatever I like, and—"

She cuts herself off.

Sam asks, "What?"

Venia sighs. "I don't like to do it… but, as anyone else can, I'm able to black magic spells. But not… your ordinary type…"

"What are you, some sort of witch or something?" Dean asks.

"No, nowhere close." Venia says, somewhat offended, "And I told you, I don't use it."

"Why not?" Sam asks as Venia bites her lip.

"I just… don't." She answers, but Sam can already tell she's a bad liar. "Look, it's just not any kind of black magic, okay? It's… all the more abnormal." Her chair creaks as she rocks it back and forth. "Can I go sit on the couch? I like it better there."

Sam cocks an eyebrow but looks at Dean with a quick tilt of his head as if to say, 'What's the harm?' Dean, still a little confused and frustrated, shrugs.

"Sure, just let us—" Sam goes to erase a bit of the devil's trap but Venia's already walked out of the perimeter of the it.

All of them gawk at her. She, afraid she's done something, asks, "What?"

"You stepped out of the—"Sam asks, but Venia looks at the ceiling and cuts him off.

"—You mean that thing?" She asks, slightly relived, as she looks back at Sam, "I've told you several times already, I'm not a demon."

She says this as she walks into the living room again and flops on the couch like she owns it. She smiles broadly with her eyes closed, "Mm… this thing is awesome."

Sam furrows his eyebrows. Dean pulls him and Bobby to the corner of the room, purposefully the one farthest from Venia.

"What do you think, Bobby?" Dean asks, "Can't be a demon… can it?"

"Honestly?" Bobby says, "She sure as hell has the powers for it, plus some. But her demeanor… it's so off for a demon."

"But, can't demons just fake it? Lie?" Dean asks.

"Yeah, but what about escaping that trap without a scratch? I don't know what to think." Bobby says.

"And we tried holy water, too." Sam adds.

"Great, so we're back to square one." Dean groans. "No freaking idea."

"What should we do?" Sam asks.

"Stick around for a few days, I guess, keep an eye on her. Get that demon you were after." Bobby suggests.

"Uh, what about her?" Dean asks, "What if she tries to escape?"

"I don't think she's going anywhere." Sam says, looking over Bobby's shoulder at Venia. He walks past Dean and kneels next to the couch, her eyes are closed and her chest moves up and down at a constant, slow pace. "She's sleeping."

Dean walks over briskly, "What?" He looks her over and sighs, "Your right, Sammy. She's out cold."

Sam turns and asks, "You mind if we crash here tonight, Bobby?" He already knows the answer.

"Not at all." He says as Sam goes heading towards the room again. But Dean grabs his arm.

"Whoa, now," Dean says, "We're just going to leave her here?"

Sam looks at Venia and then at Dean, "Mm… yep."

Dean blinks, and continues, "Within killing distance?"

Sam nods, unperturbed, and continues to prepare for bed.

"Bobby?" Dean asks, hoping for some support in backing him up.

"Sorry, Dean," Bobby shrugs. "She just doesn't seem… threatening."

Bobby leaves for his own bedroom, as an annoyed Dean takes one last look at Venia before leaving the room. Sam and Bobby may be convinced of her innocence, but Dean knows one thing for sure: Secrets are never a good thing.


	5. Pistol

Venia's eyes flutter open, her eyebrows furrowing as her vision clears. This isn't where she fell asleep.

Venia looks around, bewildered. To the right of her she notices the couch.

"Damn," she says. She thinks it must be true what they say: if you sleep one way for a long time, it takes a while to readjust. And she was all too used to the ground.

She stands up, stretches, and then sniffs the air. She smells… coffee. She hasn't had coffee in years.

She walks into the kitchen and finds Dean and Sam.

"Good morning," Venia says, then playfully snatches Dean's cup from him. Dean glares at her; she holds her hand up and says, "Whoa, down, boy. It was just a joke..."

Sam smirks as she returns Dean's cup. Sam pours Venia and himself a cup of coffee and hands Venia her cup, "Here."

"Thanks," says Venia as she takes the coffee, "Pretty weird dreams last night, huh Sammy?"

Sam nearly spits out his coffee. "It's Sam," he splutters.

"Ah, right. You like to be called Sam." Venia says. Dean smirks.

"Clowns or midgets?" Dean asks. Sam rolls his eyes, but it's obvious he doesn't mind the question.

Venia says, "You know, you have no room to judge. Your dreams can get pretty funky too. Like the one about the 'Busty Asian Beauties'… geez, was that weird."

This time Dean's the one who almost chokes on his coffee as Sam starts to snigger, "Ahem… mm… I'm, uh, going to check for anything on Mosquito-Man," Dean mutters as he leaves the room. Venia leans her elbow on the table, and lays her chin in her hands.

"So, Sam…" Venia says, "About that dream…"

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to-?" Sam snaps, attempting to change the subject.

Venia rolls her eyes as she interrupts him, "Nice try. Instead of trying to distract me, why don't you tell the truth?"

"My nightmares haven't meant anything for a long while now," Sam speaks hesitantly. "It was just a nightmare.

"Sam, don't lie to me. You know your nightmares are never 'just nightmares.'" Venia returns. She knows about his past visions. If Sam Winchester foresees your death, you'd better start making arrangements. Venia looks directly at Sam, opening her mouth to speak but-

Dean walks in with that look on his face which means he's got something, and Sam and Venia pull away from each other. Dean raises his eyebrows, but doesn't comment. "Looks like Mosquito-Man is back."

To cover his embarrassment, Sam stands up, heading for Bobby's gun cabinet. Venia walks next to him and peers inside.

"Nice pistol," she says casually.

"No," he declares, knowing what she's planning.

"I'm going with you," She states flatly, taking the pistol down off its stand. Sam grabs the weapon and replaces it.

"No way," he protests again, "You couldn't handle this guy last time, what makes you think you're going to be able to this time?"

"I can be a bigger help then you think. I know more about him than you do, anyway!"

Sam and Dean both know this to be true, but they really can't run the risk of losing her before they discover her identity.

"Look, guys, I was hunting Culex when he snuck up on me. I had no choice but to run, and now I'm going to finish this, before he finishes us," she says, clicking the ammunition in place on her gun. "And I'm going with you."

Strangely enough, the Winchesters understand. There is something in Venia's eyes that remind them both of their own desires to annihilate evil.

Dean groans, "Fine. You can go."

"Alright-y then. Let's go," Venia grins, and then pauses, staring at the gun she holds.

Dean walks out the door and Sam follows at first, but stops. He turns and sees Venia turning the gun over several times in her hand. One of Sam's eyebrows rises above the other.

"Are you okay?" Sam asks, taking a few steps closer.

She just nods at first and pauses before continuing. "Yeah, it's just-"

"What?" Sam asks.

"A little nervous, that's all," Venia reluctantly admits.

"Why?" Sam asks, bewildered that she'd be afraid of anything, considering her powerful stature.

Venia says nothing, still toying with her gun.

"What is it, really, Venia? Tell me," Sam pleads.

Venia finally decides to speak; however, her statement is the last thing Sam was expecting.

"It's not every day that Sam Winchester foresees your death."


	6. Luxory

Dean drives the Impala away from Bobby's house; Venia lapses into a contemplative silence.

"What's with you?" Dean asks, looking at her through the rear-view mirror.

"This car, your life… it's all just so…" She was at a loss for words.

"Hectic?" Sam quips.

"Dangerous?" Dean says.

"Luxurious." Venia answers sincerely. Sam and Dean bust out laughing.

"What?" she demands.

"How on earth can you consider this luxury?" Dean asks, "You must be insane."

"I'm not," she says.

"Then how?" Sam asks.

"I've lived on the streets for three or so years now." Venia says, frowning as she gazes out the window.

"Why?" Sam questions.

"I had no choice. I refused to use my "special" powers, and had no money most of the time. The best I could do was fast food and a new outfit every so often. To me, life couldn't get any better than this."

Suddenly, Venia's fascination with the coffee and Bobby's couch makes sense. Sam turns and looks at her, realizing something's different. Her clothes, maybe?

"Yes," she answers his thoughts. She was now wearing a white top with slightly off-the-shoulder sleeves, dark jeans, and black boots with rubber bottoms. Good for running.

"How?" Sam asks, "You were still in the hospital shirt and pants last night… and you didn't leave."

She smirks and looks at Sam, "Not very observant, are you?" she says. "I did leave during the night. I took my final few dollars and bought some cheap stuff."

"Oh," Sam says, feeling a bit stupid. "But what about the living on the streets thing, is that true?"

Venia's smile fades and she turns towards the window again with a sigh, "I'd travel as I hunt," she says, "But I wasn't lucky enough to have a car as nice as this. That's karma, I suppose."

Dean smiles at the compliment, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Venia says, and then continues, "Though I didn't really have to go anywhere. Most of the demons would come to me, so I usually didn't have to travel too far."

"How'd you get into this line of business?" Dean asks sardonically.

"My father," she says, distaste strongly in her tone, "He… showed me."

"Is he a hunter?" Sam asks, thinking their dad or Bobby might have known him.

"No," she says with finality.

Dean pulls the car in front of an old house; Mosquito-Man has been spotted here several times. Dean opens the Impala's trunk and pulls out three flashlights and some holy water. He tosses a flashlight to Sam and Venia.

"Let's do this," he says, and then shuts the trunk.

The trio enters the house cautiously, flashlights at the ready.

"Dean, you go upstairs. Sam, you check around here, and I'm going down the basement." Venia whispers as she heads for the cellar stairs. Dean grabs her arm.

"Uh-uh," Dean says, "The basement is always the worst place. I'll go."

Venia rolls her eyes, but she seems to have a smirk pulling on the edge of her mouth, "Fine then. I'll go upstairs."

Venia, Dean, and Sam head in different directions to search for the elusive Mosquito-Man.

As Venia walks up the steps slowly, shining her flashlight in front of her to see, she steps on a creaky piece of wood and is tackled to the ground with a large crash.

"Venia!" Sam and Dean call as one. Dean races up the stairs, but the door slams and locks him down. Sam rushes to the door and wriggles the doorknob, as his brother bangs on the other side.

"It's stuck!" Sam shouts to Dean, "The door to upstairs was too!

"Keep trying!" Dean calls back, "We have to get to Venia!"

Venia is once again at the mercy of Mosquito-Man.

"Culex," she hisses; calling him his proper Latin name.

"Well, it looks like no one's coming to your rescue this time," Culex taunts. Venia bares her teeth angrily. Culex crushes his foot down on her further. She wishes she could just smoke out, but Culex already planned ahead for that with a spell. When she's in his presence-nada for smoking.

"I'm getting tired of this, what do you want?" Venia growls.

"Isn't it obvious?" Culex taunts, "It's what we all want."

"Who all?" Venia asks as Culex chortles.

"Demons!" he cries. "We all want one thing. You."

"Me?" Venia asks, confused. "Why me?"

"You're up for a price," He says, "Daddy dearest must really be missing you, considering the drastic measures he's taken."

"My father?" Venia asks. Her eyes are wide and thoughts buzzing through her head. And they're not just hers.

Sam and Dean finally break down the door. They bound around the bend in the house's hall and head for the upstairs, planning to break in if they have to.

"Yes, your daddy," Culex teases threateningly, "They're coming, and they're all coming for you."

Venia, enraged, kicks Culex across the room with both feet as Sam kicks down the door.

"Have fun in hell." Venia sneers manically as she places her hands far out in front of her, bringing them together at the edge of her palms. A hot, fiery blast of light is shot out from her connected hands and hits Culex in the chest. He's blasted backwards and, as he flies through the air, disintegrates to dust and melts into the ground.

She falls to her knees and leans her hands on the ground. Staying there, hunched over, until Sam walks over to her side.

"Are you hurt?" Sam asks, concerned by the crouch. She shakes her head without looking up at him.

"What was that?" he asks. He helps her up and she sits back on her legs.

She finally looks at Sam, Dean in the background of her view, with tears welling in her eyes. She sniffles out an answer as best she can.

"My black magic.


	7. Secrets

Venia is silent the whole way back to Bobby's. Sam and Dean know she is upset over her broken self-promise, but they don't know the full reason for her melancholy mood.

Venia was the target of ruthless demons, and any of them would accept the challenge. They wouldn't rest until they got to her, killing or maiming anyone who got in their way.

Including the Winchesters.

Venia has already decided they won't get the chance- she'll destroy them first.

Venia is extremely quiet as weeks pass, nonetheless creating a strong bond with Sam and Dean, who take her hunting. They didn't have to go far.

Unlike Venia, Sam and Dean have no idea why all the demons, spirits, and creatures are following them. They have been traveling like mad for the past month. With almost no time to stay the night in a motel, they take shifts and sleep in the car. Except Venia; who is still prohibited from driving the Impala

Finally, Sam and Dean have no choice but to sit Venia down and interrogate her. Again.

"I know nothing," Venia lied. Sam raises and eyebrow.

"You're an awful liar, Venia," Sam says.

Venia held her tongue and ground. Dean rolls his eyes and groans at the same time.

"Please?" Sam begs, as Dean rolls his eyes once more, recognizing "the puppy face" from their childhood.

Venia sighs. "Fine… I—I might know something…"

What?" Dean jumped in before Sam could.

Venia chokes on her words, "The demons, they're, uh, they're coming, well, um," She pauses for a long minute, "For me."

Sam and Dean's eyes widen in shock and horror. In unison they ask, "What? Why?"

Venia doesn't say anything. Dean asks, a little louder, "Why, Venia?"

"Because my father told them to!" she snaps.

"Nice dad." Dean mumbles.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Venia mutters in answer.

"Why is your dad sending demons after you?" Sam asks.

Venia is fuming now, but her rage isn't directed at the Winchesters.

"You want to know why? Really?" Venia seethes, "It's because my father doesn't fight evil. He commands it!"

Her grip on her chair is painful.

Sam, still reeling from the initial shock, asks, "But, what about you?"

Dean joins in, "Yeah, why aren't you—"

"Evil?" She interrupts.

"Well, yeah," Dean says with a shrug. Venia scoffs and then mumbles something.

"What?" Sam asks.

"Nothing," she replies solemnly, angrily looking off to the side.

"Venia, tell us. Now," Dean says commandingly. "I've had enough of this, just tell us damn it!"

"Dean!" Sam says, "Take it easy on her-" Sam cuts himself off and looks at Venia.

Venia's eyes have begun to flame, and her aura exudes hellfire. She is furious. Somehow in the heat of her anger, her voice has a doubling effect. As she yells, "I said no!" her voice seems to deepen sinisterly.

Venia breathes in a few times, trying to calm down. She knows she has a temper, but it usually never flares up this way.

Sam, unperturbed, leans down next to her, "Venia, please, you have to tell us." Sam says as Venia makes the mistake of looking into his hazel eyes. It's like looking into the sun.

"If you don't, more lives could be lost," Sam says as Venia's eyes widen with horror at the idea. "And I know you don't want that." Venia, though calmer than before, is still hot with anger.

"Fine!" she shouts. "I was evil, too, okay?


	8. Kiss

**Chapter 7: The Truth Comes Out**

Venia does her best to avoid the Winchesters. Their communication is limited to meals and hunts. Venia thinks it would be simpler for the three of them if she locked herself into her hotel room and refused to come out.

Despite this, however, she knows she can't leave Sam and Dean to clean up her mess. This is not who she is. She _can _be a good person no matter who her father may be.

After about two weeks and four hunts of absolute silence, Sam and Dean have had enough.

"What are we going to do?" Sam asks desperately. "We can't keep doing this forever,"

"She's gotta talk sometime, might as well be tonight," Dean replies.

Sam gives his elder brother an incredulous stare. "And what, exactly, does _that _mean?"

"She likes you. Go and talk to her, see if she won't loosen up a bit."

"Why can't you-" Sam pleads.

"I'm going to the bar! Later," Dean calls, and then whispers to Sam, "Relax, the hardest part will be _getting in_."

Sam sighs, resigned. "I'll tell you how it goes."

Dean shoots a finger gun at Sam as he winks, "See you later, Sammy." The Impala rumbles to life outside, and Dean is gone.

Sam takes a deep breath as he heads for Venia's door.

"Venia?" he says, "Let me in, please?"

"No!" She answers through the door.

"Please?" Sam begs.

"Hmm… don't think so," she answers; Sam prepares himself for the worst-case scenario.

"Venia, if you don't let me in I _will_ get the salt gun," Sam threatens.

"Nice try, Sammy. It's in the trunk," Venia quips.

"I have it with me, right here," Sam retorts.

"It can't kill me," Venia says.

"I'm aware," Sam says. "It'll still hurt like hell."

Venia slowly opens the door. "What do you want?"

Sam squeezes past her without invitation, earning himself an irritated glance.

"So, what are you doing?" Sam asks casually.

"Writing in my journal," Venia says, pointing to the book on her bed.

"I didn't know you had a journal." Sam states.

She shuts it, "Stop changing the subject. _Why did you come in here_?"

"I was worried about you. Ever since…Mosquito-Man… we haven't talked much, and I wanted to ask why-"

"Why what?" She snarls, immediately defensive.

"Why that demon just _mentioning_ your father caused you to kill him," Sam says flatly.

Venia grips her old-style fountain pen tightly, but she doesn't reply.

Sam's tone and eyes soften. "Please, Venia? We just want answers."

Venia drops the pen on her bed and sits down, "Fine. It's a long story, though."

"I've got time. Just… tell me about you." Sam says, looking straight at her. "Start from the beginning."

As hard as it's going to be, Venia knows she has to come clean to Sam. It's important that he knows _why _they are being hunted down by Hell's minions, even if he can never understand.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know how to start. I-I can't describe what it's like to be so _filled_ with darkness," Venia admits. "You can't understand what it's like."

"Actually," Sam states calmly, "I can."

Venia blinks. "What?"

"Dean was in hell because of me. I was alone for the first time in my entire life, and I was desperate. I didn't know what to do. A demon named Ruby came to me, and told me she knew how to destroy Lilith, the demon who killed Dean. I could do it. There was just one little roadblock- my humanity. I thought I was doing the right thing, and the world was nearly destroyed," Sam looks up at Venia, smiling sadly. "Dean eventually forgave me, but I will never forgive myself."

Venia stares, incredulous. "That's stupid, Sam. You didn't know!"

"Yes, I did," he says simply. "And so did you. You know you've made mistakes, or else you wouldn't be helping me and Dean."

After a long silence, Venia begins to speak. "I was nineteen years old. My father is the ruler of hell. I grew up learning that evil was right and good was wrong. I followed orders blindly, torturing desperate souls, never doubting what I was told until I met _him._

Venia stops and looks at Sam, who is engrossed in her tale. He motions for her to continue.

"His name was Jonathan, and he told me about his life on Earth. He sold his soul for his only daughter, who was dying. He said those last ten years were the best of his life, because his daughter had a second chance to live. He never regretted his choice," Venia states. "Eventually, he made me start to think about _my _life. I wanted to change, prove that I could be as good a person as Jonathan. I helped him escape."

"What happened then? I mean, why weren't you with him when we found you?"

Venia's eyes sparkle with tears. "They killed him, Sam. After we escaped, my father sent demons after us, like he is now. They found our base and destroyed it, killing Jonathan in the process. He didn't stand a chance." She pauses to wipe her eyes.

"I don't want to be evil, Sam. I can't do that again. It'll kill me."

Sam puts an arm around her. "You're not evil, Venia. I've _seen _true evil, and you're definitely not."

"I hope you're right, Sam," Venia says, "For all of our sakes."

There is an awkward pause. Neither Sam nor Venia know quite what to say. There is nothing left _to _say.

Sam gives Venia a quick hug, which she returns with a grateful smile. They pull apart, arms still wrapped around each other. Venia looks up at Sam, who wordlessly tugs her closer to him. Their eyes meet, revealing the passion between them.

At long last, they kiss


	9. Acceptance

**Chapter 8: Those Chick FlickMoments**

Dean slips back into his motel room.

"Sam?" he whispers. No response.

After conducting a quick search, he knocks and enters Venia's room to find Sam pressed against the girl in a passionate kiss.

Shocked, Dean cries, "Whoah! I told you to kiss and make up, but I didn't think you'd take it literally!"

Sam and Venia pull apart, guilty. Dean looks from one to the other, grabs his brother, and drags him into the other room.

"No way, nuh-uh," Dean says.

"What the hell's your problem, Dean?!" Sam asks.

"My problem! I'm not the one locking lips with _another_ demon!" Dean shouts at him.

"Nothing happened! You're missing the point," Sam says, "I know what she is now."

"Oh, really?" Dean asks sarcastically, "What?"

"Something called a Mali Puer." Sam replies calmly.

"And that means...?!" Dean asks, frustrated.

"It basically translates to "evil's child," Sam mutters.

"Sam! Dude!" Dean screeches, "What is with you and evil stuff?"

"She's not evil!" Sam says, "Get a grip, Dean."

"I can't!" Dean yells back.

"Why not?" Sam mocks.

"Because _I can't lose you again_!" Dean shouts. Sam looks down, ashamed. "I lost you when you left, I lost you to Ruby, and I lost you with your soul!"

"Dean, I-"

"Look, it's not just you. Venia's been great, but with this whole Mali Power thing, I don't know, man."

"Puer. And Dean, really, nothing is going on." Sam promises, "I swear."

"Yeah, well, be careful. I don't want either of you to go evil on me again, okay?" Dean requests.

Smiling, Sam claps Dean on the shoulder and exits.

"Hey, Dean..." says Venia hesitantly.

"Yeah," Dean replies stonily.

"Did you really mean what you said?" Venia asks.

Dean groans, "What's with all the sappy, sentimental crap lately?"

Venia gives him a pleading look, and he relents. "You're the mind reader. You tell me."

"Thanks, Dean," Venia says as she wraps her arms around him loosely and hugs him. "No more chick flick moments! I mean it!"

Venia laughs


	10. Abducted

**Chapter 9: Abducted**

Sam, Dean and Venia rush the Impala, flinging their belongings into the trunk as they speed away.

"So, what are we looking at, Sammy?" Dean asks as he maneuvers onto the Interstate.

"I'm not sure yet," Sam answers, shuffling through the papers on his lap. "Whatever it is, though, it's gone on a killing spree-ten deaths in the past two weeks."

"How do we know it's one of our cases?" Dean asks, giving his brother a sideways glance.

"Every person who's gone missing has turned up mangled in an alley," Sam replies.

Venia snatches up the papers from Sam. "Let me see that!"

Venia's eyes skim the newspaper as Sam and Dean continue on talking.

"So, we have no idea what we're dealing with? Great." Dean sulks, accelerating the Impala.

"Maybe we shouldn't take this hunt, guys," Venia states nervously, staring into her hands.

"Why, Ven?" Sam asks. "Do you know something?"

She smiles at the nickname, but her answer is serious. "If this hunt is what I think it is…"

"What is that, Venia?" Dean asks solemnly.

"My father's minions."

"What are they? Demons?" Dean asks. If they know what they're looking for, this won't take long.

Venia looks up at him, shaking her head. "Occupantis," she states.

"Takers," Sam translates. "If they work for your father, what are they doing here?"

"Well, they don't necessarily work for him all the time. They are what they do. They take people, looking for something. If they don't have it, they kill them. For fun," Venia says with a shudder.

"What else do you know, Venia?" queries Sam.

"They melt in and out of shadows," Venia says. "They're smart- they know what they need and they get it- by killing anyone in their way."

"Alright, then," Dean says, "How do we stop them?"

Venia racks her brain. Her breath hitches slightly, but neither Sam or Dean notice. "The only thing that'll kill them is silver. Anything silver will work," she chokes out.

Dean doesn't notice her tone, but Sam does. He realizes that Venia is hiding something. He doesn't ask what. There will be time for that later.

"Let's get going then," Dean states, flooring the Impala.

Sam, Dean, and Venia slide into a booth at the local diner. With a cursory glance at the menu, they order three specials from a bored waitress.

"Okay, guys, remember, these demons have serious tempers. We're going to have to be careful," Venia declares.

Dean stares at her disbelievingly. "A demon with a temper. That's new."

Venia rolls her eyes. Sam looks like he wants to say something, but the food arrives and Venia and Dean are distracted. He picks at his sandwich, appetite nonexistent.

"Are you all right, Sammy?" Dean asks, concern crossing his face. "You haven't touched your food."

"Just not hungry," Sam says, forcing a smile onto his face and turning to stare out the window. Dean ends up eating his food, because "It's too good to waste." Venia doesn't notice the exchange, or if she does, she ignores it.

After they are finished, Dean goes to pay the bill and Sam and Venia walk to the motel adjacent to the restaurant. They acquire two rooms, as usual, but Venia trails Sam the guy's room.

"So," she says casually. "What crawled up your ass and died?"

Sam drops his duffle onto the floor with a loud thump. "What?" he replies, shocked.

"You've been acting totally weird about this whole case, and I'd like to know why."

Sam's face turns a dark shade of crimson. "Well," he begins. "It's about you."

To his surprise, Venia's face falls. "You don't want my help?"

"That's not it at all! It's just- I don't want you to get hurt," he finishes softly, looking up at her from underneath his bangs.

"Oh," Venia says, relaxing. "That's funny, Sam."

"I'm serious, Ven. This is really dangerous- these things want to kill you."

"How do you know?" Venia snaps. "You-we don't know what they're after yet."

"Ven, I saw how you reacted in the car, when you realized what they were," Sam replies gently, taking her hands. "You said they were your father's minions, and your father is looking for you. I can put two and two together."

Venia looks down at her feet. "I can't be sure," she says. "But I can take care of myself."

"I know you think you can, Venia," Sam smiles, "but I think it would be better if Dean and I took care of this one."

"Don't patronize me!" Venia snaps. "I'm coming whether or not you want me to. I need to go. That's final."

"Wow," Dean smirks. "Not interrupting anything, I hope?" His comment goes unnoticed; Sam and Venia are staring each other down.

Eventually, Sam looks away. "Fine then." Venia's face lights up, and she skips to the door.

"Are you guys ready? Let's go!"

Sam turns to his brother exasperatedly. "Do not say anything."

Dean ignores Sam's request. "One thing, Sammy."

"What!?" Sam bitchfaces.

"Marry that girl!" Dean grins as Sam follows Venia out, slamming the door with unnecessary force.

The trio has staked out a potential attack ground for the Occupantis. Sam and Venia crouch behind a Dumpster in a dirty alley while Dean (always the instigator) tries to lure the demons out of hiding.

"Come on, what are you waiting for?" he yells, opening his arms. "I'm ready to go!"

Venia sighs, blowing hair out of her face. "Forget this. Dean, you're not doing any good out there."

"I thought they'd have revealed themselves by now," Dean replies, frowning. "You said they get pissed easily, right?"

"I don't think you could piss off anyone talking like that. What are you, nine?"

"Whatever. You know what? You can try now," Dean calls back, smirking as he and Venia switch places.

"Hey! Occupantis! We know what you want!" Venia shouts. "Come and get what you're after, you sorry bastards! Unless you're afraid?"

Sam stares, horrified, at Venia, as dark, liquid shadows melt off the alleyway walls behind her, morphing into two men and a woman.

Dean pulls out the silver bullet loaded gun and says, "Well, it's about time!"

With a snarl, the female Taker heads straight for Dean, knocking him to the ground, forcing the gun out of his hand. Sam and Venia leap from behind the dumpster to assist Dean.

The Takers are surprised- they only expected one challenger, not three. As they recognize Venia, their fingernails elongate into an elaborate steel-like prison. Stalking forward, they go to collect their prey. Venia pulls a handgun out of her jeans, aiming at one of the male Takers. The other leaps at her, knocking the weapon from her hand and sending Venia flying. She lands back by the garbage, in shock, as Sam and Dean struggle with all three Takers.

Venia drags herself up, retrieving her gun at the same time.

"Duck!" she screams, and Sam and Dean obey, allowing her to fire upon the female Taker, destroying it. The remaining Takers charge towards the trio. Sam and Dean hurry forward to meet them. One Takers snatches Venia, locking her within his nail prison. Sam runs to Venia, grabbing at her hand, but she has begun to slip into the shadows along with her captor.

"Venia!" Sam shouts frantically. "Dean! Help!" Dean turns and the unoccupied Taker takes the opportunity to hit Sam around the head, sending him flying into the Dumpster. He doesn't move again.

"Sam?" Venia calls, terrified. He doesn't respond, and her captor begins to drag her away, heading toward the alley's shadows. Venia's huge eyes are locked on Sam's unconscious body.

As the Taker rushes off, dodging Dean's bullets, he turns to Venia and snarls, "Sam Winchester is dead!"

A tortured wail assaults the air as Venia disappears into the dark. "NO! Sam!"


	11. Little Brown Book

**Chapter 10: A Different Kind of Cage**

Dean helps Sam out of the Impala, watching him like a hawk. He doesn't think Sam has a concussion, but he's not taking any chances. As soon as they're in the door, Sam seizes his laptop, desperately searching for anything to help them recover Venia.

Hours later, the boys haven't found a thing, and Dean's eyes ache from poring over ancient tomes.

"Let's call it a night, huh, Sammy?" he suggests gently, unwilling to upset his brother.

Sam doesn't look up from his laptop. "No."

"It's not your fault," Dean pleads. "None of us knew what was-"

"I did, though, Dean. I told Ven she shouldn't go, but she talked me out of it, told me she'd be safe," Sam whispers, tears in his eyes. "I failed her."

Slamming the book in front of him shut, Dean moves to Sam's side. "You can't blame yourself for this, Sam. Venia knew what she was getting into. She dealt with those bastards before, remember?"

"Yeah," Sam says. "But I never got to tell her-" He stops, looks down, and Dean's heart twinges for his brother's agony. He puts an arm around Sam in an attempt to comfort him.

"We will find her, Sam. I promise."

Hours later, Sam and Dean are still looking at the laptop and books, respectively, when Sam calls to Dean, "Hey, I think I found something."

Dean drops the papers he was holding on the bed and rushes over, "Whatcha got, Sammy?"

Sam turns the computer to face his brother, "A mythology paper on Occupantis. This part seems relevant," Dean then reads the passage aloud.

'...Occupantis, or "Takers," were often used as a scapegoat for...'

"Skip down." Sam orders, Dean continues to read after scrolling the page down.

'It was said that a silver dagger would repel the creature for a number of years...'

"I thought Venia said it kills them," Dean wonders aloud suspiciously.

"Keep reading," directs Sam, his tone leaving no room for argument.

'...But, the only way to truly rid yourself of the Occupantis was to just allow it custody of the item or person it is after...'

Dean's mouth drops, "But that would mean-"

"We led them right to her," Sam states woodenly.

"That's why they won't go after anyone now, and why they didn't finish us," Dean concludes.

"Her father must've sent them after her."

"The demon controller dude?" Dean asks, groaning. "How the hell are we going to find him?"

"Wait a minute..." Sam says, thinking. He walks out of the hotel and into the parking lot with increasing speed. He goes right to the Impala.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean questions, following Sam, who is opeing up the Impala trunk.

He pulls out a faux leather-bound brown book and holds it up for Dean to see, "finding answers."

Sam and Dean, whence in the house, rifle through pages in Venia's journal until they came upon a page with a turned down edge.

All there was on the page was a taped on photo of an abandoned six-story, moss green building and the address.

"You don't thinkd this...?" Dean trails off.

"Is exactly where they took her." Sam answers, "It's not to far away from here."

"Then, lets go get her," says Dean.

Dean and Sam slowly enter the building to peek inside. The front has two large, heavy doors that open when you push on them, like at a gymansium.

The first thing Sam and Dean see when they peek in is a multiple amount of demons and monsters alike. They close the doors.

"What are we going to do?" Sam asks, "There's like fifty demons in there."

Dean thinks for a moment, then picks up a rock and opens the door again.

"Dean!? What are you-!?" Sam hisses but cuts himself off. He watches as Dean throws the rock at an oil burner. It clinks off, making a big noise, and then falls into the puddle of leaked oil.

All the demons turn and head towards the hallway next to the oil burner. They go down the north hallway while Sam and Dean, after running in, turn down south hallway. They pray it's the right direction to get them to Venia.

As they creep down the hallway, the slowly start to hear metalic bangs, minor cusses, and slight sobs.

They stop for a moment, listening. Sam waits another moment before calling, "Venia?" in a hushed yell.

The clinking stops immediately. They hear Venia weakly ask, "Wh-who's there?"

Sam and Dean rush down the hallway and nealry miss the locked door from which they hear Venia. As they click the door open, her eyes are closed and she's trembling slightly, scared.

"Venia?" Sam asks, her eyes snap open. She stands up and nearly hits her head as she rushes to the bars closest to Sam and Dean.

"Sam!?" She asks, smiling and happy. Which is strange...

Considering she's trapped in a cage.


	12. Final Battle

Paste your document here...

Chapter 11: Venia's Final Battle

Sam and Dean run to the cage. Venia, though still trapped, is smiling like mad as she looks bewilderedly at Sam.

"Are you okay?" Sam asks concernedly, though he's sighing with relief at the sight at her, as Dean tries to open the cage.

"Me?" Venia asks in awe, "You... You're... alive!"

Sam and Dean both look at her, Sam asks, "what are you talking about?"

Venia cocks her head to the side slighlty, "The... the Takers... they said you were dead." Venia's eyes were red, this had been eating her up for the day or two she had been here.

Dean whacks the cage agrivatedly, "How do we get this damn thing open?"

"The power box." Venia says, pointing through the bars but not looking away form Sam. Dean takes his gun with him as he saunters over to the power box. Dean shoots open the power box and the door to Venia's cage flies open, nearly knocking Sam to the side. Venia and Sam embrace each other tightly. Venia and he kiss quickly once and then pull apart. She gives Dean a swift, looser hug.

"Thanks," She tells them, then gives them a sly smile, "Now let's get out of here. Follow me." Venia jets out the steel bar doors and down the hall. Sam and Dean pursue her quickly.

"Hey, how'd you know we'd find your journal?" Sam asks while running, beginning to pant slightly.

"You were glancing over my shoulder, you thought about the things you'd give to read it. Especially since at the time my secrets were still... secrets. I also put it next to Dean's favorite weapon, just in case." Venia says, and Sam and Dean scoff slightly.

They continue down the long, winding corridor until Venia skids to a stop, forcing Sam and Dean to stop in their tracks aswell. They'd be been met by a row of demons.

A different one, a tall, lean man in his mid-to-late thirties, steps up from behind the row. Venia's eyes shut regretfully, curiously full of anger.

"Hello, darling." He says with an incidiously teasing tone, "How's my little Mali Puer?"

Sam says nothing as to the name, but Sam knows it should be taken as an insult.. Sam also knows exactly what it means, even Dean has a basic idea.

Evil's Child.

"Terrible," Venia hisses at the man. Sam could tell she hated him, for whatever reason that may be has still yet to be seen, "Thanks to you, Malum."

"So formal with your father." He smiles devilishly.

"That's your father?!" Dean whispers shockedly, confused by the man's young age.

"Appearance change." Venia mumbles, eyes still angrily shut. "He's really over a few thousand years old."

"Tut, tut, Venia!" Malum says, "You know better than to reveal a man's true age."

"Your not a man, your a monster." Venia snaps angrily.

Malum ignores the jab, "So, these are your little... partners?"

Venia bares her teeth once Malum tries to get closer. He steps back at first, but then steps even farther. Towards Sam.

Venia lunges defensively at her father, but is caught by two beefy demons catching her by either arm. Sam and Dean rush to help her, but she yells at them to stop.

"Don't!" She commands, "He'll kill you without a second thought!"

"That's an intriguing idea..." Malum says with that same evil smile they'd seen on so many demons-and yet his malicious aura made it seem more threatening, "I'm sure they'd love to meet Jonathan, hm?"

This was the last straw for Venia, she barres her teeth animalistically and her eyes grow hot with hellfire again; and, though they're much bigger than her, shethrows the demosn off her. They tumble to the floor. Venia sends a firey blast towards her father with shaky hands. He's blasted onto his back.

"I've had enough, Malum, your not hurting them!" She snaps.

Malum rises form the floor, "Alright, dear Mali Puer, if you want a fight, I won't deny you that... evil privledge."

Malum smiles mischivously at the words and send a firey explosion right back at his daughter before she can send one to him, Venia is luckily able to divert it. By this point more of Malum's demons have come and Sam and Dean are doing their best to keep them at bay while Venia is forced to battle her father with her powers-locked in an equal match of supernatural strength. After the longest time of fighting, Sam and Dean had to start backing up.

"There's too many!" Dean calls to Sam and Venia as he fights off a several creatures at once.

"You have to get out of here!" Venia yells at them as she deflects a hit from one of her father's blast, sending one of her own back.

"We won't leave you!" Sam yells back. Dean wacks a demon with a large piece of pipe he found. Sam, meanwhile, is thrown back and hits the oil burner, cracking it further. As he gets up, his foot lands in a large puddle of leaking oil. He shakes it off and turns to see Venia staring at him. Sam gets refocused when Venia quickly turns away when she hears the singe of a swirling fire blast. She does a kick flip and sends it right back at him.

"Sam, Dean, you guys have to leave. Now!" Venia argues.

"No!" Sam returns defiantly, Venia swings an arm at the large, double-doors, opening them.

"You have to go." She looks at Sam with meaning, "Goodbye, Sam." She waves a hand at Sam and Dean so they go flying out the door. The last thing they see is the fire envelope around a female silhoutette as the doors slam closed.

Sam and Dean rush to it, banging and trying to open the door up. It doesn't work in the least.

Dean steps back while Sam continues banging on th edoor. He notices, coming out one of the windows, that black smoke is pouring out.

"We have to leave, Sammy!" Dean yells, pulling Sam away from the building.

"Dean, no, I—" Venia tries to object, but, just as Dean pulls him to the Impala, Sam's breath is taken away by the sight unfolding infront of his eyes.

The entire six-story building, engulfed by flames.


	13. Funeral

Chapter 12: Appearance Change

Dean walks slowly through the crowd of people, still amazed at how all the people Venia saved had come.

It's been a little less than two weeks since the building burned. They never found Venia's body, not a single trace of her. Or her father. So, they had a seremonial funeral instead.

Dean stops and looks at Sam. All he did today, no matter how many people came by and offered their condolences, was stare down helplessly at the photo of Venia on the table surrounded by flowers, and wish for revenge. But there was none to give, no one to give it to. Sam and Dean had figured that both Venia and her father had both died in the building.

As a single tear rolls down Sam's cheek, Dean wipes his own eyes. They'd been foging up with tears of his own.

"Hey, Sammy..." Dean pats Sam's back as he says this, "How are you holding up?"

"How does it look?" Sam ask. There's no sarcasm in his voice, he's genuingely asking. Sam sighs, "Why do we loose everyone, Dean?"

"We don't loose everyone..." Dean say swith a forced shrug to try and blow it off, he has to be strong. For Sammy.

"Yes, we do!" Sam shouts, making several people look over. Dean pulls Sam into an upstairs room so he could talk to him.

"What's wrong with you, eh?" Dean asks as he shuts the door behind them. The room is a pale blue and is filled with boxes. Dean figures it must be storage. "I know your upset, Sam, I am too. But, we don't loose everyone."

"We should've saved her, though." Sam quietly says with an unintentional pout.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asks, walking over to him.

"We should've saved her. It's our job, isn't it?" Sam says a little louder. Dean pauses for a moment, staring at Sam incredilously, before answering.

"We can't save everyone, Sammy." Dean says, substituting this for what he really wants to say: You're right... we should've saved her. But Dean is brave, he has to remember that. Be brave.

"No!" Sam says, slamming his hand against a box so it makes a loud noise. "No, we should have. And you know that. We were supposded to save her, but she saved us."

Dean was about to speak when a large box fell over. A box no one was near. Sam and Dean spring into a ready position for whatever may be behind the boxes. Sam pulls out a long, silver blade—Ruby's knife—and Dean aims a gun at the boxes.

"Don't shoot!" A voice calls, it's soft and feminine. Dean hears something familiar to the tone. He takes htis as a bad sign.

A pretty girl just a few inches shorter than Dean emerges. She's wearing a baby blue sweater, skinny jeans, and wite pumps. With long, dirty blonde hair, side bangs, and extremely bright, hypnotizing eyes, she watches them.

Sam rushes forward in a flash and holds her arms behind her back and grips her tightly in place while Dean points his gun at the girl.

"What are you?" Dean asks, angered by the nerve of any demon to crash Venia's funeral. Just the idea sickened him, let alone the reality.

"Again with the 'whats.'" The girl complains through Sam's tight grip.

"Answer the question!" Dean barks at her, too angry to think of anything but the demon. The girl rolls her eyes and, in response, looks up at Sam with her big bright eyes. The face she was making could've competed with his own "Puppy-Dog Face."

"Do you want to take a crack at who I am now, Honey?" She says fondly, exaggerating the word with a smile. A genuine smile, not a devious one. Sam's eyes widen while Dean's eyebrows fly up.

"It' couldn't be..." Sam says, Dean holds the gun higher at the girl's head, "Venia...?" The girl shines a smile at Sam, but just as he's about to loosen his grip and let her go, Dean intervienes.

"Don't get your hopes up, Sammy." Dean warns miserabley. He'd hate to crush Sam's dreams. "It could be a demon. Or a shapeshifter."

"Come on, if I was a shapeshifter why wouldn't I make myself look like old Venia? Oh, that's right, because I am Venia." She states then looks back at Sam, "Go ahead, soak me in holy water, shoot me with a silver bullet, put me in a devil's trap. Watch me not get burned, watch me not die, and watch me waltz out."

"No..." Dean says, thinking, "Tell me something... something only Venia would know."

"You found me by reading my diary, is that enough?" The girl asks, Dean shakes his head. Sam is disappointed by Dean's lack of approval. For, as far as he's concerned, she's Venia.

"Something different. More personal, between me and her. And there aren't many." Dean says, the girl cocks an eyebrow.

"She calls you Smartass, and you return with Demon." The girl states with a knowing smirk, "Just like you do with Sam. And you do it, because it's the only way you know how to show people you care." Sam looks at Dean again, Dean stares at the girl for a long time, contemplating.

Dean puts the gun down, "You can let her go, Sam."

Sam lets Venia loose only for Sam and Dean to hug her again. She hugs them both back tightly, squeezing her eyes shut. As they pull away, Sam kisses her.

"I really missed you, Sam." She says with a smile, "You too, Dean."

"Me too, Ven, but what about you? Why were you gone so long?" Sam asks.

"I just had to kill off the last of the demons that saw me change," Venia dismisses quickly. "Not too hard, but takes some time."

"What about the fire? The explostion, your dad?" Sam asks.

"I threw fire at that leaky oil burner. I thought of it when you fell, Sammy." Venia answers, slower and somewhat cooler. "And, as for my father... I don't know."

"He could still be alive?" Dean asks.

"Yeah." Venia answers simply, and sadly, "He... he might be."

"At least you're alive, right?" Sam says, Venia looks up to him with a sly, slanted smile.

"Yeah, Sam," Venia says, "at least."

"You know, Ven," Sam says, "I have a thing for blondes."

"Oh, really?" Venia says as Dean leaves the room to call Bobby with the good news.

"Mm..." Sam says, leaning in and kisses her. Venia runs her hands through Sam's hair, happy to have him back, and, after a minute more of kissing, she opens an eye to sees Castiel in the far corner of the room. Venia opens her other eye to glare at him for trying to rush her when she only just got back.

This isn't the right time to tell them.


	14. End of Part 1

Epilogue:

As Sam leaves the motel bathroom, Venia walks in and heads to sink. As they cross paths, they share sly smiles. After giving him a quick kiss on his cheek, she reaches across the hotel bathroom sink and opens the mirror cabinet.

Venia takes out her toothpaste and toothbrush. She takes a long look at her new reflection. Lifting up her left shirt sleeve over her shoulder she sees that horrible redish hand mark. Venia sighs and then she closes the mirror cabinet.

Venia jumps and her heart beats swiftly at the sudden sight of Castiel in the reflection. She leans one hand on the sink with the other on her chest. As she waits for her heartbeat to return to normal, Castiel says, "Why haven't you told them yet?"

Venia turns to face him, "I will...eventually. It's not the right time."

"How long do you think they'll believe your lie?" Castiel asks.

"It's not all a lie." She hisses at him, then sighs, "I did blow up the burner, and I did change my appearance.

"Only after I gripped you tight and took you from your father's wrath. Saved your life." Castiel says, "You canot deny it, not with the mark of the risen."

Venia's hand edges towards her shoulder and she holds it in the lines of Castiel's handprint as she says, "Why did you save me?"

"It's God's will." Castiel says, "And His will must be followed."

"But, why me—?" Venia says, but is interrupted by Sam.

"Venia?" Sam calls through the door, as he knocks, "Are you okay in there?"

"Yeah, Sammy, I'm fine." She answrs with a more forgiving tone, turning to face the door. She finds Sam's concern sweet.

"Then hurry up!" Dean shouts teasingly, "This is a three-person bathroom you know! other people need to shower too, Demon!"

"Oh, shut up, Smartass." Venia calls back with a sly smile, "I'll be out in a minute."

"Whatever, just don't use all the hot water, got it?" Dean calls, his voice dimming as he walks away.

"Yeah, Dean, I got it." Venia says, a little annoyed. She turns back to Castiel to ask more quesitons.

But no one's there.


End file.
